Spotkanie w Vermont
by care9607
Summary: Jest to historia trójkątu miłosnego dwóch braci Pierwotnych i Caroline


Więc tak Caroline w tym opowiadaniu bardzo różni się od tej w serialu. Ma tu całkiem inną rodzinę i inaczej wygląda. Jest silną kobietą, która ceni swoje wartości. Mam nadzieje, że mimo wszystko ją polubicie. Głownie przedstawione są jej relacje z Kolem i Klausem jednak można napotkać również wątki innych bohaterów.

PROLOG

„Spotkanie w Vermont"

Pod okoliczny bar, podjechało ciemne auto drogiej marki. Kiedy samochód odnalazł wolne miejsce na małym parkingu, wysiadła z niego ciemnowłosa kobieta. Pewnym krokiem kierowała się w stronę lokalu. Ubrana była w czarno białą elegancką koszule, ciemne, obcisłe dżinsy i czarne szpilki. Tego wieczoru wiał silny wiatr, który kołysał tabliczką z nazwą baru „U Jacka". W chwili kiedy przestąpiła próg uderzył ją charakterystyczny zapach dla tego typu miejsca. W środku, tuż przy barze siedział On. Od samego wejścia ją obserwował. Mimo odległości jaka ich dzieliła poczuł zapach jej słodkich perfum. Kończyła właśnie rozmowę telefoniczną słowami:

-Dla chcącego nic trudnego…

Podeszła do baru zamówiła kieliszek wódki, który w mgnieniu oka wypiła, dając w tym czasie znak barmanowi aby szykował kolejna porcje trunku. Uwadze mężczyzny nie umknęła reakcja dziewczyny , a raczej jej barak na tak silny alkohol. Wrażenie potęgował fakt, że była kobietą. Zainteresowała go do tego stopnia, że obserwował każdy jej gest. Dziewczyna przesunęła pusty kieliszek w stronę barmana, po czym rozejrzała się po sali. Lokal był gustownie urządzony. Dominowały tu kolory o ciepłej barwie, które sprawiały że miejsce było przytulne. Na ścianach wisiały ozdobne lampy z których rozchodziło się przytłumione światło dające poczucie intymności. Niemal wszystkie stoliki były zajęte. Napotkała wzrok młodego, przystojnego mężczyzny siedzącego niedaleko niej. Jego kasztanowy kolor włosów idealnie komponował się z brzoskwiniową cerą. Ogólne wrażenie potęgował jego głęboki odcień brązowych oczu. Miał na sobie dopasowaną koszulkę w kolorze piasku. Chłopak przywołał gestem ręki barmana, po czym wydał mu polecenie cały czas nie spuszczając z niej wyzywającego spojrzenia . Po chwili podszedł do niej pracownik baru wręczając jej trunek o jasnobrązowym kolorze.

-Proszę, to od tego pana z czarującym uśmiechem.

Tajemniczy mężczyzna uniósł swój kieliszek ku górze. Oboje wznieśli niemy toast, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy mimo dzielącej ich odległości. Chwile później wstał i skierował się ku niej. Zaintrygowana dziewczyna spytała:

-Czy my się znamy?

-Nie, ale powinniśmy-odparł z szelmowskim uśmiechem –Jestem Kol

-Caroline-odpowiedziała.

-Poprosimy dwie whisky-powiedział do barmana.

-Nie, poprosimy jedną whisky i jedną wódkę-poprawiła go.

Mężczyzna domyślił się na podstawie jej wyboru co do gatunku preferowanego alkoholu, że nie jest miejscową. Lekko zaskoczony stwierdził:

-Nie jesteś stąd, prawda?

-Nie. Po czym poznałeś?- spytała zaciekawiona.

-Więc..-powiedział przeciągle- Akcent, wschodnie rysy twarzy i wódka. Jesteś Słowianką, mam racje?

- Jestem Polką. A ty?

-Jestem z Virginii. Co cię sprowadza do Vermont?

-Interesy- odpowiedziała tajemniczo-A Ciebie?

-Interesy- odpowiedział równie tajemniczo, rozbawiony ich grą słów.

Caroline zaintrygowała go . Podobała mu się pod każdym względem. Postanowił rozwijać dalej ich krótką znajomość mając nadzieje na mile spędzoną noc w jej towarzystwie. Cały czas nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Rozum podpowiadał mu że z tego typu kobietami powinien postępować powoli. Rozmawiali już dłuższą chwilę. W końcu Kol zaproponował :

-Może zagramy w bilard?

-Nie, kompletnie nie umiem w to grać.- odparła.

-W takim razie nauczę cię-zaproponował.

-Daj spokój. Szkoda twojego czasu. Wielu próbowało. Daremnie.

Kol posłał jej wymowne spojrzenie. Mimo jej sprzeciwu, ujął ją za rękę i poprowadził do stołu bilardowego stojącego w ciemnym zakątku sali.

-To jest kij. Służy do.. –zaczął.

-Hej, hej. Znam teorie, gorzej z praktyką.-przerwała.

-Ok. Wiec przede wszystkim źle trzymasz kij-powiedział.

Objął ją by pokazać jej prawidłowy sposób. Będąc tak blisko siebie, dziewczyna spojrzała w jego stronę a ich twarze były teraz naprawdę bardzo blisko. Caroline jako pierwsza cofnęła twarz po czym rozpoczęli grę. Przez cały ten czas, Kol nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Wodził za nią spojrzeniem , tak jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy jej uśmiech czy gest.

-Załatwisz coś do picia?-spytała- A z resztą nie trzeba.

Podeszła do Kola i wzięła jego whisky, upiła łyk i oddała szklaneczkę z powrotem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i zrobił to samo. Mimo iż na początku Caroline myślała o nim jako towarzystwie na jedną noc musiała przyznać, że świetnie się rozumieli. Podobała się jej, jego pewność siebie i poczucie humoru .

-Myślałem, że wolisz wódkę.-powiedział.

-Lubię, ale nie ograniczam się do jednego gatunku.-odpowiedziała

Po skończonej grze wrócili do baru. Kol zamówił dwie wódki.

-Przypomnij mi jak to się stało, że to ty jednak wygrałaś.-powiedział.

-Daj spokój. Wiem, że dawałaś mi fory.- zaskoczyła go tym. Był pewien, że nie zauważyła.

-Wcale nie.-zaprzeczył.

-Przestań, to było bardzo miłe a ja bardzo lubię dżentelmenów. –odpowiedziała uśmiechając się.

Kol był z siebie dumny. Nie podejrzewał jednak że ta słodka dziewczyna jest w rzeczywistości sprytniejsza niż mu się mogło wydawać. Jej umiejętność gry w bilard była na znacznie wyższym poziomie. Tak dobrze im się rozmawiało, że nie zauważyli jak szybko upływał czas. Bar powoli opustoszał, a z tłumu ludzi obecnych tu parę godzin temu została zaledwie garstka. W końcu Caroline spytała barmana o godzinę. Była już za dziesięć dwunasta.

-Zasiedziałam się. Powinnam już iść –powiedziała z smutnym uśmiechem. I rozpoczęła zbierać się do wyjścia. Żałowała, że musi się z nim rozstać. Był zabawny i inteligentny. Podobał jej się ale ona miała niestety swoje obowiązki.

-Tak szybko? Noc jeszcze młoda, kochanie*-przekonywał Kol.

-Przykro mi. Muszę.

- Spotkamy się jeszcze?-spytał z nadzieją. Mimo, że wcześniej planował tylko zaciągnąć ją do pokoju i spędzić z nią noc, zrobiła na nim tak ogromne wrażenie, że porzucił swoje wcześniejsze plany. To jedna z bardzo niewielu kobiet która zaciekawiła go w ten właśnie sposób.

-Nie.-odpowiedziała bez ogródek.

Kol nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Podczas wieczoru odniósł wrażenie że Caroline także go polubiła.

-Ale myślałem że dobrze się razem bawimy i warto było by to powtórzyć.

-Jutro niestety wyjeżdżam z Vermont-powiedziała kręcąc przecząco głową. W innych okolicznościach prawdopodobnie zgodziła by się na to. Teraz musiała jednak odmówić.

-Szkoda. W takim razie do zobaczenia może kiedyś.-„albo raczej nigdy" pomyślał. Jak na kogoś kto zagłusza swoje uczucia tym razem był naprawdę zawiedziony.

-Dobranoc.-powiedział Caroline wychodząc.

Na koniec posłała mu delikatny uśmiech i wyszła. Kol patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę w ślad za nią. Potem zamówił kolejną whisky.

*kochanie- z ang. Darling. Kol często używa tego zwrotu. Ja jednak nie chciałam wprowadzać angielskich słów do polskiego opowiadania. Brzmiało by to dziwnie w stosunku do polskiego dialogu.


End file.
